Ransom
by pkmn story
Summary: A mysterious man called X kidnapped Ash's wife. X wanted 2 million euro as ransom. Can Ash save Dawn before x's traps and grunts kill Ash. Is Ash willing to lose 2 million euro for Dawn? future fanfiction pearlshipping.


Ransom

**This is my second fan fiction. Just like my first fan fiction this is a future fic. Remember, there is no relation between the two fics. **

Ash 20

Dawn 18

Brock 24

* * *

Chapter 1

It was almost midnight, Ash and Brock were still walking through Pallet town. The two friends went to Ash´s bachelor party. It was Brock´s idea, because Ash was getting married with Dawn in a few days.

''The party was really insane, wasn´t it?'' Ash said.

''Yea bet it was.'' Brock replied

''I am going to miss it.'' Ash said.

''Miss what?''

''You know, how it feels to be a free single man.''

''You can try and delay your marriage.''

''Dawn would kill me if I try to do something like that.''

''Ash… I am also giving a party.''

''Are you going to marry?''

''No, but I liked the party.''

''I think everybody like a new party.''

''Ash what are you going to do with that letter?''

''I almost forgot that.''

FLASHBACK  
_Brock opened the door. Kenny and Barry stood in front of the door looking in the huge villa. Ash borrowed this villa for his bachelor party. Brock let Barry and Kenny to the ballroom, or something what suppose to be a ballroom. Ash and Brock worked the whole day to turn it into a big room good enough for a party. Not a lame classic party, but a real bachelor party. When Kenny and Barry entered the room they saw a famous DJ Pokémon arranging the music. In the room was Ash, Tyson, Harrison, Tracey, Ritchie, Gary and a lot other trainers. In the centre there was a famous strip star. It looks like the party already began, because the strip star was only wearing her underwear. Kenny went to Ash and shook his hand. Kenny was still in love with Dawn. He still don`t know why Dawn chose Ash instead of him, but he could be happy for Dawn._

''_Congratulations Ash.'' Kenny said._

''_Thanks Kenny.'' Ash said._

_Then somebody switched the lights off. A horrible scream appeared. It was like a high girl scream you hear in a horror scene. It`s the kind of scream when you hear a girl facing am big monster. It was that typical high voiced scream. But suddenly the scream stopped and the light went on again. _

''_What was that?'' Kenny asked._

''_I don`t know.'' Barry said._

''_Ash, what have you got on your hand?''_

_Ash watched his hand and found a letter. Ash didn't open it, because it was party time and it was too dark in the room for reading a letter._

END FLASHBACK

Ash and Brock are now standing in front of Ash's new house. It was a lot bigger than his old house. Ash bought this house a year ago, so he and Dawn could live in private, without Delia or Johanna. Since Ash was dating Dawn, Johanna came to Pallet town.

''Ash, why are your Pokémon sleeping in the garden?'' Brock asked.

''I don`t know, normally they sleep inside.'' Ash replied.

''Brock why don`t you stay for the night?''

''May I really stay at your house?''

''_Of course you can.''_

_Ash opened the front door. Then a shock went through the boys` body. His house was a total mess. The book case fell down, all the books were lying everywhere. The crystal table was broken, the flat screen TV was totally ruined. The expensive decorated lamp fell down and water was all over the floor. _

''_What happened here?'' Brock said._

''_Dawn… Dawn where are you!'' Ash shouted. _

Ash ran into his house looking everywhere for his future wife. Ash looked in every room, but he couldn`t find Dawn. Ash noticed that every room was a big mess. Like a big group of Rhyhorns ran all over his house. After a quarter Ash went downstairs again and meet up with Brock. Brock noticed that Ash`s eyes were filled with tears.

''Ash remember that letter?'' Brock asked.

''Kind of, why?'' Ash asked.

''Read it for yourself.''

Ash accepted the letter and read.

_Dear Ash  
Ash, you broke my heart.  
As revenge I will break yours.  
Signed X  
PS: I have got something you want._

''Brock, that bastard kidnapped Dawn!'' Ash shouted in anger.

''Ash calm down, I found another letter in the kitchen.'' Brock said and handed over the new letter.

_Dear Ash  
As you noticed your wife is gone.  
Come to the docks of Cerulean city with 1 Pokémon and 2 million euro.  
Signed X_

''2 Million euro?'' Brock said in surprise.

''I have 2 million euro.'' Ash replied.

''How is it possible, a friend of mine has that much money?''

FLASHBACK  
_''Ash you have won the Sinnoh league, defeated the elite 4 and defeated Cynthia. As reward you have the title as Pokémon champion and we give you 2 million euro.'' The League Announcer said._

_Ash's eyes were filled with tears of proud. His first wish came true. Become a Pokémon master. Then he saw his second dream coming to him. Dawn was wearing her cheerleading outfit and run toward Ash. She gave him a big hug. Not long after this moment they shared a deep passionate kiss. Not even Croagunk`s poison jab could stop them. Croagunk really tried to. Delia and Johanna were a little shocked. Their children where sharing a deep kiss live on television. But it was obvious Ash and Dawn were in love. Everybody saw that they cared for each other more than only friends.  
_END OF FLASHBACK

''So you have the money, let`s go to Cerulean city then.'' Brock said.

''OK, let`s go.'' Ash said.

Then Pikachu and Piplup came out the other room. Brock saw that the Pokémons were hurt. They had scratches all over their body.

''What happened to your Pokémons?'' Brock asked.

''I don`t know.'' Ash said looking at the scratches his Pokémon had.

''Ash I`ll take care of those Pokémons. You go and get your car. I will see you outside.''

Ash nodded and ran toward his garage. He was looking for his car keys. Usually Ash put his keys on in a box. But he couldn't find the keys. After a short search he found his keys, but there was also a letter. Ash opened the letter and read.

_Dear Ash  
If you read this, than you have found your car keys.  
Since you have got your keys, you have start the bomb.  
You have 5 minutes to ran away before the bomb in your house explodes.  
Good luck.  
MUHAHAHA  
signed X_

Ash quickly ran to his car and started his car. He drove to the main road, where Brock was waiting for him with a yellow mouse and blue penguin. Brock got in the car.

''Brock I`m right back, this letter will explain.'' Ash said and handed his letter to Brock.

Meanwhile Ash ran to his house to return all his Pokémons to their poke ball. He ran upstairs to find his poke balls. He knew he had them somewhere is their bed room. Ash entered the bedroom and saw his Snorlax blocking the way to the poke balls.

''Snorlax wake up. Wake up!'' Ash shouted.

Ash then noticed that Snorlax has also scratches on his belly. This could only mean one thing. Someone attacked his Pokémons. And Ash already knows who it was. It must be that X guy. Then Ash had an idea. He ran to the kitchen. On his way back to the kitchen he fell over his Bayleef, who was sleeping on the floor. Ash apologized and continued his way to the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and run back to Snorlax. When Ash was back he saw his Snorlax was already awake. Ash ran to his room to find the poke balls. He opened closed number one. All he saw was beer. Ash got one and opened closet number two. A red color spread over Ash`s face when he realized he had opened Dawn`s underwear closet. He saw all kind of colors. Even a bra was in there. But it wasn`t the time to think about that and Ash realized that.

But maybe, a quick peek couldn't hurt, can it. After a while Ash opened the third closet and found his poke balls. He grabbed the poke balls and returned his Snorlax. Then he ran through the house to return the rest of his Pokémons.

Brock was still in the car. He has read the letter. Brock was nervous because the 5 minutes were almost over. Then it happened. The bomb exploded and Ash was still in his house. Brock went out the car. He saw how his friend`s house was burned down while Ash was still in there.

TBC

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.  
First chapter and already a cliffhanger.  
Hope I haven't got that much mistakes in it.  
R&R


End file.
